Once Upon A Dream
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: During the Whitechapel Charity Masquerade, Benny meets an alluring stranger...or so he thinks is a stranger. Just a fluffy one shot I was thinking about, and it is so fluffy, it doesn't even deserve K plus. Enjoy!


**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new one shot I decided to spin!**

 **I realized that ending A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots allowed me to post WAY more one shots than I should, but not to worry. I think I am going to go on with that other one shot collection, to save myself from ideas I'll never use. So yeah, look out for that one.**

 **This one is a songfic of course, and it is based off a wonderful Disney song called Once Upon A Dream. It is a really classic romance song, after thinking all night last night, I decided the best pairing is Bethan! Just 'cause. I think you would agree, but I didn't really know how to use any other pairing.  
**

 **So with that, I don't have much to say about this, so we should probably start! Yeah! That is right!**

 **Make sure to drop a review, or any other suggestions on what songfic I should probably do in my** **career. And yeah!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own MBAV or its characters [but how cool would it be if I did?]. I also don't own Once Upon A Dream. Lana Del Ray owns that [well, she did sing a cover]. It is either that or Disney owns that, or whoever made the original song lyrics. But you know what I mean. No rights go to me. Sad? I did make the plot though...**

 **Anyway, let us begin! Fairytale commences. ;)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S- If you are going to listen to the song while playing this [which I recommend, just for the extra effects], I suggest playing the Lana Del Ray version, only because it is actually so alluring. And yeah. Read on!**

X~*~X

 _Once Upon A Dream_

 _By TiredOfBeingNice_

X~*~X

 _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

Benny knew those eyes when he met them in the center of the room. Those piercing brown eyes...he knew he saw them before. They seemed to stare right through Benny, his heart and mind racing at a hundred miles an hour.

It was the Whitechapel Charity Masquerade, and everyone was required to wear a mask that night. Of course, for the fun of it, Benny wanted to make sure he was completely unrecognizable, and Ethan wanted to do the same, so they could play a little 'find me' game before meeting up, and whoever won was to get five bucks. Benny thought he was pretty hard to spot, but that was when Benny realized Ethan was almost impossible. Everyone looked so much like him with masks on...how was it that he couldn't find his best friend?

But this stranger through the velvet red mask looked so mesmerizing, and he couldn't place his finger on who the stranger was. It was almost like he was hypnotizing in some way. It was absolutely luring, and Benny slowly, but surely, walked steady steps towards the stranger. Ethan could wait...

 _I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

Ethan did not expect it to work, to be completely unrecognizable to Benny. He had thought he had seem too much ruffles in his hair, or that his eyes were peeking through the mask. But it had seemed Benny was distracted tonight, and Ethan took this to full advantage on his longtime crush.

His stare, the one fixed on Benny, that seemed to do the trick. He had dreamed of this for such a long while now, and now that it was finally happening, Ethan just didn't know what to do.

"May I have this dance?" He whispered when Benny got close enough, Benny's lips parted in the smallest way. Benny broke into a sweat he hoped the stranger couldn't see. "Um, actually, I am trying to find my friend. It is really hard with all these masks, so I should probably get going..." He said nervously. But Ethan shook his head; he wasn't going to lose this chance.

"Wait. Just...one dance." Benny stood there, deadpanned. He didn't know what to say, or what to do in the situation. It was like someone had short-circuited his brain, fried it, then stuffed it back upside down.

"Er...I suppose we could share one dance." Benny ended up saying, looking at the stranger's eyes a bit more. Their eyes...whoever they belonged to...they were so hypnotizing and beautiful, it was almost impossible for Benny to say no. So Ethan, trying to stuff the laugh that was on his tongue, nodded, and he pulled the spellmaster onto the dance floor.

 _Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

Benny wanted to rip the mask off the stranger's face.

It was extremely bothersome that Benny couldn't recognize his secret lover in the midst of the crowd. He had promised himself it would be easier than he had expected, and that he would actually be able to find him in the party. But it seemed so crowded, and everyone was decked in the most distracting masks ever.

"You look very nice tonight." The stranger whispered, the tone of his voice unrecognizable. Of course, Ethan did that on purpose, posing to make this as hard as he could for the emerald eyed boy. And it seemed like it was doing just the trick. Benny's blush was hidden under a smile as he looked down, being wary of making stupid and silly mistakes, like stepping on his feet.

"T-Thank you. As with you." Benny whispered back, feeling like everyone in the room was no longer there, and that he was alone with this alluring stranger. He was so brooding and mysterious, and the feeling of knowing him sent shivers down his spine.

He knew him. He knew that his mind was telling the truth, and that he was seeing his face right now. But it couldn't be him behind the mask right now. It just couldn't. Benny supposed that if he lingered around longer, he would see Ethan in a different and more recognizable costume. One that would make him look dorky and cute as always, the way Benny liked it.

Not like Benny didn't like what he was seeing right now...

 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

The music graced Benny's ears like a gentle lullaby. It was a familiar song to him, the one his mother used to sing to him before going to sleep the nights when Benny had trouble sleeping. It was one of Benny's favorite childhood songs, and as girlish as that sounds, he still loved it to pieces.

The stranger seemed to have noticed that.

"Do you like this song?" He murmured softly, spinning Benny around as Benny snapped out of his thoughts to answer the hypnotic man under the velvet mask. "Yeah. It...it is very memorable." He replied slowly, choosing his words. Ethan laughed a bit, his laugh echoing in Benny's ears.

He knew that laugh...

 _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

"You really know how to dance, huh?" Benny asked the stranger, his hair going a bit askew from all the wind blasting through. The brown eyed boy looked at him and smiled softly, his pearl white teeth exposed to Benny. "I took a couple of classes." He admitted, smiling at the boy as Benny looked at him in determination.

There was only one boy he knew who took classes.

 _But if I know you, I know what you do  
_ _You love me at once  
_ _The way you did once upon a dream_

He swore on all his video games, this boy was so familiar. His fuzzy mind couldn't register who it was though. All the lights in the room were very distracting, and this song wasn't making it any better as well.

He wished he could say it, but he figured it was only proper to wait until the song's end.

 _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

He was basically his dream guy. It was really strange he didn't recognize him in some way. But now, his tired mind finally registered who it was, but he said nothing for the sake of the dance. He was mysteriously drawn to the person though, his eyes catching his attention and his unpredictable charm drew him so close to him, so close he basically leaned on him...

"Sir? You're leaning on me quite heavily." The boy chuckled, softly pushing Benny off him. Benny snapped out of his trance as he smiled dazedly. "T-Thanks E- I mean sir." He caught himself so quickly, but by then, Ethan already knew he was caught.

 _I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

Ethan slipped off the mask, letting it drop to the ground as he saw Benny's beautiful green eyes stare back at him in awe, pressing against Ethan's chest with his hand as Benny took off his mask in a mad dash, almost getting his fingers caught in the strings and nearly slipping on the mask he had dropped. Ethan had scrambled to catch his friend, almost laughing at the absurdity of the situation they were in.

"E-Ethan! E-Ethan...how could it be you?!" The emerald boy stammered, watching as Ethan smiled. "Well, I really wanted to make it harder for you to find me, so I made myself completely unrecognizable. It was some spell I messed around with while I was at your place. I asked Evelyn to try it out, her saying it was harmless, and when I looked at myself while wearing the mask, I hardly recognized myself. I suppose it was the lack of attention you were giving the search, or it was that the spell really worth it. Nevertheless, you owe my five bucks." He smirked. But Benny was lost for words as he nodded. "I'll remember that." He said in a daze, watching as Ethan circled him.

"I really short circuited your brain, now did I? Am I that good?" Ethan prompted, teasing him almost. Benny smiled a goofy grin as he looked at his friends. "I suppose. Good game, E" He said, raising his hand to shake his brunette friend. Ethan had some other ideas as he took the hand and pulled him close, kissing him amidst the hundreds of masked people.

 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

"I love you." Ethan admitted. Benny struggled for words, his world feeling lightheaded and dizzy, the music suddenly feeling heavy. It was really a stricken moment for the spellmaster, and he didn't even notice how the song was slowly ending, or how people were watching, or how Ethan was even talking.

 _You'll love me at once, the way you did..._

"M-Me too." Benny whispered, his voice barely audible. Ethan nodded as he leaned closer to the slightly taller teen, leaning on his chest. Benny smiled, clearly enjoying the moment as he dipped him and kissed him back.

 _Once upon a dream..._

The four words repeated in Benny's mind, his world slowly going blank as he saw the world spin in front of him, watching how Ethan slowly seemed to slip away. Ethan watched this as he pulled the mask on, and whispered the words in Benny's ear.

"Once upon a dream..." He sung quietly.

 _Once upon a dream..._

 _Once upon a dream..._

 _Once upon a dream-_

X~*~X

"Benny? Hey, B? B, wake up."

Benny stirred as he realized he was still in his tux. What happened still haunted in Benny's suddenly blank mind. He couldn't explain anything. He didn't really knew what was even happening...ow did he get home? How was he on his couch...

He suddenly made out the figures of all his friends, still in their masquerade costumes. He frowned deeply, a look of perplexity written across his face. He was clearly confused and perplexed on what was happening now...

"B? How are ya feeling?" Rory asked, or it looked like Rory..those familiar wafts of blonde hair. Benny shook his head quickly as he stood up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Dizzy and confused. What happened at the masquerade?" He asked nervously. Ethan quickly answered this one. "After Jesse showed up, he put you into some kind of trance. I tried to snap you out of it, but you were completely mesmerized, and you looked totally blank. So I got you back to your place with the help of the vamps, and you just passed out on the couch. We all stayed over. You were out for a day." He explained. Benny frowned. "Jesse? When did Jesse come?"

"He came yesterday at the masquerade. That was the reason we came, remember?" Sarah quipped helpfully, her question making Benny groan and rub his head. "No." He said with a frown, getting a snarky smirk from Erica.

"Wow, the guy must've really knocked you up, eh?" She added, Benny rolling his eyes at the response. Ethan frowned. "What happened anyway B? You were murmuring a bunch of things in your sleep, and it sounded. Were you dreaming or something?" Benny gave it a thought before answering with a small smile, a twinkle in his eyes that Ethan could read as a spark of excitement.

"It was a dream Ethan. Once upon a dream..."

Benny must have been feeling a bit drowsy by then, because he finally snipped off to a sleep, so deep, that Ethan couldn't wake him up again. So he decided to leave the spellmaster to sleep in peace, placing a secret kiss on his lover's forehead.

"Once upon a dream..." He whispered in melody, walking out of the living room and to join his friends, whom he thanked sincerely for their help.

* * *

 **A/N- So what do you think? Was it what Ethan had assured Benny? Or did this actually happen? I leave the fate of this one shot in your hands, and whatever you read and whatever you thought, I will probably accept it, since there was no official ending of the story. So what happened? Up to what you think ;)**

 **But I don't really know where I got this, except for the fact that it was fun. So yeah. Thanks for reading, drop a review, and I am going to go ahead and post that new one shot collection I decided to do.**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
